In a typical cell-edge scenario, for example when a mobile radio communication device is in communication with a first base station, but already can receive signals from a second base station, the mobile radio communication device may encounter strong inter-cell interference owing to the frequency reuse factor. Thus, it may be desired to reduce the inter-cell interference.